


A Christmas Surprise

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara loves waking up early on Christmas day to open presents. Lena loves anything to do with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	A Christmas Surprise

“Lena.”

“Lena.”

“Lenaaaaa.”

Lena’s eyes opened slowly, and then instantly shut at the blinding light invading her beautiful sleep. 

“Ugh, what time is it?” She asked while refusing to open her eyes. It must be too early to even be a human right now.

“It’s 4am. It’s also Christmas! Time to open presents!” Kara shouted excitedly, attempting to shake Lena out of her slumber.

This couldn’t be happening. They had only gone to bed 4 hours ago, how on Earth is Kara able to be awake and excited at this ungodly hour. Maybe if she closed her eyes Kara would go back to sleep for a little while longer. 

“Lena don’t fall asleep again, don’t you want to spend Christmas morning with me?” Kara pouted as the other woman attempted to stop her eyes from closing.

“You are such a child sometimes, you know, that right?” Lena mumbled once she had convinced her eyes to stay open long enough to see the blonde with the largest smile on her face, as well as having put on the cutest Christmas pajamas Lena had ever seen.

Kara simply pulled on Lena’s hand, yanking the other woman out of bed and heading down the hall to where the Christmas tree is. 

“Kara, you do realise that we don’t have kids so we don’t need to get up this early just to open presents right?” Lena laughed as Kara dove into the large pile of presents that Lena had only put out a few hours earlier.

“I love Christmas time. It was the first proper Earth tradition that I got to experience with Alex and Eliza, it’s also similar to one that we had on Krypton so I was able to really feel like I could be happy here,” Kara smiled as she thought back to the memory of her younger self feeling truly out of place on this foreign planet until Alex had woken her up at the same ungodly hour to open presents.

Christmas really helped her to feel like she belonged on Earth.

Lena had stopped unwrapping the present she was holding in her hand to listen to Kara’s story. How had she not known that about her girlfriend? She had been so sure that she knew everything there was to know about the other woman.

Kara really had a way of surprising her.

“Lena open this one next!” Kara said as she pushed a small light blue package towards Lena. She wasn’t sure where Kara had been hiding this package for the whole morning, but she wasn’t going to say no to another thoughtful gift from Kara. 

Lena slid off the wrapping paper and, in her hands, she held a dark green jewelry box. “Kara, I told you not to get me anything expensive, I really don’t need more jewelry.” 

Kara simply shook her head at Lena’s protests, taking the jewelry box into her own hands. “Things like this we need to spend a little bit of money on.” Kara mumbled before kneeling down in front of Lena, opening the box as she did so.

“Lena Luthor, would you do this girl from Krypton the honor of being my wife?” In the box sat the most beautiful diamond ring Lena had ever seen. It was one medium sized diamond with one triangular diamond set on either side of the main diamond, everything set on a yellow gold band.

“You don’t have to say anything right away if this is too soon or anything. I know we haven’t really talked about getting engaged, but I just thought that after everything we have been through together that I wanted to make it official and – “Lena cut Kara’s ramblings off with the sweetest kiss either woman had experienced.

“Of course, I will marry you. I have wanted nothing more since I met you than to know that you will be mine forever and no one can say otherwise.” Lena said once their kiss ended.

Kara slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger, admiring how it looked and knowing that it meant Lena was hers completely. 

“This is the best Christmas ever.” Lena sighed as Kara pulled her close.


End file.
